


tell me, beloved rarity; tell me, rare love; where are you now?

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In some ways, they could both have her; in others, neither could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me, beloved rarity; tell me, rare love; where are you now?

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by RavenBirdy. Title from the August 31, 2005 prompt for [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days** .

She was so old when they first met. She had been draped in night and speaking in riddles. She had drawn terribly and bound his arms with her weird spell. He had hated her, at first, this brat who barged into his home and had the nerve to save his life. He still owed her, he knew.

She was so young when they first met. She had been so small, but she ran fast and could palm a coin as pretty as she smiled. He thought she would always be as beautiful as she was that day, bare legs and eyes full of the fading summer light. He was still dreaming, he knew.

She had taken him to a new life and there was so much they both didn't understand. All the electric lights and colors flashed in her eyes. Everything was so vibrant here. If her shinigami powers never returned, she wondered if she'd ever graduate high school or drive a car. All of his classmates circled around her, they ate lunch in the grass as if monsters never existed at all.

When he saw her again, the emotion that leapt into his throat wasn't contempt, but he sneered and let his captain think it was. She was running, glancing nervously around her, her dark hair flew behind her, a dress flapped around her legs. He was reminded of the time a bird sat perched near his office window, if he reached he might have touched it for an instant before it flew away.

They crashed together and rubbed each other in all the wrong ways. She had hoped - they were so idiotic, so bright-haired, so similar- they would get along. They were both going places, and she thought fondly in both directions, but they were pulling her apart.

This was the guy, the goddamn reason she had to leave without saying so much as a word to him, the reason she was running for her life.

This was the guy, the asshole human who had taken her powers from her and reduced her to a shadow of herself, running around in borrowed skin.


End file.
